


Tricks and Treats

by CelticMuse34



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMuse34/pseuds/CelticMuse34
Summary: It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally the weekend. Halloween weekend to be exact and Brittany couldn't be happier. This weekend was going to be ladies weekend with some of her friends and she couldn't wait. It has been a while since they'd had a ladies weekend and with a hectic work week in the books this couldn't have come at a better time. Halloween falling on a Friday this year helped things fall into place and for about a month Brittany had been hashing out plans for the weekend with Tristain, Melissa, Natalie and Abbie. Tonight they would be having a good old fashion sleep over at her house and naturally it would be Halloween themed. Arriving home from work Brittany made quick work of changing her clothes before returning to the kitchen and preparing her portion of the food for the weekend. Everyone was bringing food and drinks for the weekend along with scary movies for a movie marathon. It was going to be an epic weekend Brittany had no doubt.

 

As she was finishing up her snacks Brittany's doorbell rang. Wiping her hands off on a dish towel she headed off to answer it. Opening the door Brittany was surprised to see all the girls standing on her porch. "Wow yall timed that just right." Brittany said laughing as she stepped back and let them inside. "Who is ready for a spooktacular weekend?" Tristain asked giving a bit of a wicked laugh to accompany it before leading the way to Brittany's kitchen where everyone placed their foods and drinks on the counter before heading toward the living room with the rest of their stuff. "Alright everyone make yourselves at home. I figured since we are doing a movie marathon we can set up in here. I have two queen size air mattresses we can set out and four of us can share them and somebody else can take the couch." Brittany told everyone as they all set their things down and found a seat. "I vote we get into our pjs, set up for the movie marathon, fix our plates and get this party started." Mel exclaimed clearly ready to set this ladies weekend into full swing. Everyone agreed and set about getting changed, blowing up the air mattresses and fixing their plates and drinks before heading back to the living room. "Okay which movie do we want to get started with?" Brittany asked from the living room where she was rummaging thru the DVDs they had all brought for the evening. "Let's start with the classics." Abbie said as she made herself comfy in the living room. "How about Friday the 13th." She continued once she was settled. A chorus of yes went around the room so Brittany grabbed the dvd and set it up in the player before grabbing her food and joining the rest of the group. Mel cut out the lights and Brittany started the movie. Everyone watched in silence while eating, setting their plates to the side once they were finished so they didn't miss any of the movie or disrupt the group trying to put them away. When the movie ended Mel turned the lights back on but none of them moved from their seats as they gave their eyes time to adjust to the lights being on again. "Man I forgot how much I love me some Jason." Brittany said as she got up and went throw her stuff away. "I know right. But I never realized how idiotic people are in scary movies. I mean common sense clearly flew out the window for these people." Tristain said as everyone followed Brittany into the kitchen, earning a collective laugh from the group.

 

"Ya know these movies actually remind me of a story I heard once." Mel said. "Oh scary story time!" Natalie squealed obviously loving the idea. The ladies fixed more drinks and headed back into the living room. Mel and Abbie got comfy on one of the air mattresses as Brittany and Tristain dove toward the other one. Natalie had opted for the couch because nobody wanted to claim it for themselves, everybody offering it to the others. "Alright I'm ready to hear this story." Abbie said looking at Mel. "Me too! But you gotta do it the old cliché way." Natalie said passing Mel a flashlight, causing the group to laugh. Mel took the flashlight and switched it on before turning the lights out again. Lifting the flashlight slowly Mel used it to illuminate her face. "It all started on Halloween night about 15yrs ago, a group of high school girls decided they were going to have a sleepover for Halloween, kinda like we are tonight. They started the night out with typical sleepover things like manicures and pedicures and even some gossip about the guys they had crushes on. After a while one of the girls decided it would be an awesome idea for them to go to a haunted house. Everyone agreed and the group headed to the haunted house that was located a few blocks from the house they were staying in. Once they arrived they paid their money and waited for their turn to go inside. As they were waiting a worker came up to them. 'So have you girls heard the story of the house before?' He asked them. 'Actually no we haven't, care to tell us?' One of the girls stated as the other girls nodded in agreement. 'Well legend has it the Lambert family that once owned this house lived here with their three daughters. The family was your typical blue collar family and all were stand up citizens in this town. However not long after the family moved in bizarre, unexplainable things began happening around the house. At first the family thought nothing of it but after a couple of months the father started asking around town about the house and its previous owners. Though it was obvious there was something going on in that house nobody in town said anything about it to Mr. Lambert. It was never clear why nobody spoke up about the house but it was obvious people knew something just based on their reactions when asked. Not getting any answers Mr. Lambert called someone in to cleanse the house. Once it was finished the family went about their everyday lives normally. For a while nothing happened and they assumed the cleansing had worked. However within a month or so the spirits returned with a vengeance. One day police were called to the house by a hysterical Mrs. Lambert. When the cops arrived they were told all 3 daughters had vanished, completely disappeared. They searched the house as well as the property the house sat on and the nearby woods but there was absolutely no trace of the girls. Mr. Lambert kept telling everybody the house had taken them but nobody believed that to even be possible. Many townspeople were convinced Mr. Lambert had gone completely insane and had killed his daughters in a moment of rage and hidden the bodies. Eventually Mr. Lambert was arrested for the disappearances of his daughters though what actually happened to them remains a mystery. But it is said this house is still haunted and on certain nights you can hear the terrified screams of the Lambert girls, attesting to the fact that maybe just maybe Mr. Lambert was right and this very house had consumed them.' The worker finished looking at the group. 'You don't seriously believe that do you?' One of the girls questioned her friends. 'Guys that story is just a gimmick to heighten our fear before we go inside there is no way its real. Clearly Mr. Lambert killed his daughters end of story.' She concluded pegging the guy with a hard stare determined not to buy into his story. 'That's precisely why I started the story with legend has it. It's your choice to believe the story or not and my job to share the story with people who haven't yet heard it. Looks like it's your turn ladies, enjoy the Lambert house and hopefully we'll see you on the other side.' He told them before he turned and walked away and the group prepared to head inside. 'Alright yall let's do this. Remember that was just a story and nothing more.' With that the group entered the house. As they made their way thru the first floor a shrill scream split the air causing everyone to jump and they all began looking around trying to figure out where it came from. 'It's just a recording I’m sure, let's keep going.' Shrugging things off the group continued further into the house determined to make it thru without backing out. Unfortunately none of them made it out, much like the Lambert girls before them they vanished without a trace never to be seen or heard from again. Though they say on certain nights to this day if you enter the Lambert house you will hear the distinctive screams of the girls who underestimated the power of the house." Mel finished and flicked the flashlight off plunging the room into complete darkness.

 

"Alright I’m totally okay if we turn the lights on." Brittany said. As much as she loved ghost stories and scary movies she wasn't a huge fan of pitch black darkness. Mel flicked the lights back on everyone blinking to adjust to the brightness. "Holy crap Mel that story rocked." Natalie exclaimed from her spot on the couch. "Yea it was wicked awesome." Abbie said getting up to refill her drink. "I agree that story was great. So who wants to go next? Or do we want to watch more movies?" Brittany asked the group. "I think I have a better idea." Tristain stated grabbing the group’s attention. "What do you say we head over to the Lambert house and see this place for ourselves?" She questioned with a smirk. The entire group agreed except Brittany, she had no problem with the scary stories or the scary movies. Heck she would go ghost hunting with the best of them but when it came down to haunted houses she was a bit apprehensive. However, since it was ladies weekend she chose to take one for the team and go to the Lambert house. "You know what would make it better? If we had costumes we could've dressed up in." Abbie said and the others agreed it would have been an awesome idea. "Who says we can't dress up?" Brittany asked. "Um Britt that would be hard to do since we don't have anything to wear." Tristain said casting a confused glance toward Brittany. "Well it just so happens Halloween is one of my favorite holidays and I have all kinds of costumes and ideas that we can be ready in no time. As a matter of fact I think I know the perfect costumes for all of us. Follow me ladies and let’s get busy." Brittany said leading them toward her craft room. Opening the walk in closet Brittany gathered everything she needed then made her way back into the main room. "Okay Abbie you're going to be cat woman, Mel you're going to be the queen of hearts, Natalie you're a sexy nurse, Tristain will be a pirate wench and I’ll be Esmerelda." Brittany told them as she handed out all the costumes. Everyone set about getting ready and then Brittany pulled out her makeup so everyone could add finishing touches. Once they were finished getting ready the group took a few pictures and headed out to the Lambert house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

Once they reached the Lambert house the ladies paid to take the tour then joined the line of other guests waiting to go inside. "Ladies and gentlemen if you could group up into groups of ten for the tour we will be able to get everybody thru the line and into the Lambert house a little bit faster. Thank you." A voice announced over a loud speaker and immediately the line started breaking down into groups of ten. "Excuse me ladies would you like to join our group?" Somebody asked from behind them and the girls turned around to see who had asked. Standing there behind them was a group of 5 guys also in costume. The irony of it was their costumes matched with the girls. One was dressed as an ER patient, the one next to him was a court jester, one was Quasimodo from the hunch back of Notre Dame, and the other two were dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and Batman. However their costumes were so well designed that their identities were completely hidden from the girls. "Well I mean considering we've managed the couple’s costumes without planning it I think we should definitely be a group." Brittany said with a smile. The rest of the group agreed and so their group of ten was set and they all fell into casual conversation waiting on their turn for the tour. As they waited the group coupled up and snapped pics with each other, also getting one of the workers to take a couple pics of them as an entire group. Finally it was their turn to take the trip thru the Lambert house. Everyone coupled up and headed inside. Making their way thru the house everything seemed calm other than the occasional zombified person roaming a hallway. Further into the house the dim lights that had been somewhat lighting their path began to flicker. Not taking any chance the girls grabbed the guys just in case. Nearing what appeared to be a bedroom the group stopped short. "Okay who wants to go in first?" Captain Jack asked glancing around at the rest of the group. Nobody made an initial move to go inside but Mel stepped up with her court jester counterpart. "Heck we'll go, it's not like it’s gonna eat us or anything." She said and together they headed into the room followed closely by the rest of the group. Once everyone was inside the room they began to look around, seeing nothing they all turned to head back out of the room. As Brittany walked past the bed something reached out and grabbed her by her ankle. With a scream she grabbed onto her partner and hightailed it out of the room. The rest of the group stopped in the hallway all eyes on the duo that had just emerged from the room. "Geez Britt what was that about?" Tristain asked breaking the silence amongst the group. "Something grabbed me!" Brittany said completely freaked out. "What? Brittany we all went in that room, there was nobody else in there. We would have seen them if they were." Mel reasoned with Brittany who clearly wasn't buying it. "I know what I felt y'all and something grabbed my ankle. Y'all can finish the tour but I’m done, I’ll wait for y'all in the car." Brittany said anxious to get out of the house sooner rather than later. "Are you sure? We can come with you." Abbie offered hating the idea that something had just ruined their good time. "No Abbie it's okay I can wait in the car for y'all to finish. Somebody should finish the tour and get our money's worth." Brittany said trying to keep the mood light. "Yea everybody finish the tour and I will go back to the car with Brittany so she isn't alone." Quasimodo offered. "You really don't have to, I mean I would hate for you to miss out on the tour with your friends." Brittany said a bit surprised that he had offered to leave the house early. "I don't mind at all. I've actually been on the tour before so it's nothing new to me." He told her with a smile that had her wishing she could really see him without all that makeup on for his costume. "Okay so it's settled, y'all have fun and we will be waiting for you y'all in the car." Brittany told the group before everyone split off and went their separate ways.

 

Turning toward the exit Quasimodo offered his arm to Brittany and she quickly linked her arm with his and they left the building. Once they were in the parking lot Brittany let him steer her toward the vehicle he and his buddies had come in. When he came to a stop beside a stretch limo Brittany's jaw dropped. "Talk about riding in style." Brittany said with a smirk. "Yea what can I say we tend to indulge from time to time when we're all together." He said with a laugh, opening the door and allowing Brittany to climb inside first. "So you know I just realized you have me at a bit of a disadvantage. I mean after all you know my name and what I look like but I can't say the same about you there Quasimodo." Brittany told him with a devious grin. "So should I just tell you who I am or should I just show you?" He questioned though he already had a plan. "I'm okay with either." Brittany replied. "Okay then close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." He told her and waited for her to follow his instructions. Brittany was a bit hesitant but he hadn't given her a reason not to trust him so far so why should she start now. Once her eyes were closed he slowly started peeling off the prosthetics and makeup that had hidden his identity from the public. Then he reached into his shirt to remove the humped piece that have given him a hunchback. Once he was completely unmasked he shifted in the back of the limo so he was face to face with Brittany so that when she opened her eyes all she would see was him. He just hoped she handled the revelation well and didn't completely freak out. "Alright Brittany I'm ready when you are. Open your eyes and look at me." He told her and waited on pins and needles for her to comply. Brittany was nervous but excited to see the man behind the mask so to speak. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and the sight before her stole her breath. She was sitting face to face with Donnie Wahlberg, how was that even possible. Surely she had fallen asleep during the story and this was just some trick (albeit sick as that would be) that her brain was playing on her. "Donnie" She whispered breathlessly, catching him completely off guard. But hearing her say his name had set his body on fire. Reaching out he cupped her cheek gently, "Surprised to see me?" he asked with a lopsided grin that threatened to melt Brittany into a puddle. Mixed with the look of pure desire she saw in his eyes Brittany knew she was a goner. "That's definitely one emotion I’d say I’m feeling." Brittany told him still reeling from the fact she was face to face with him. Giving her another lopsided grin Donnie leaned in and placed his lips over hers gently. Yep if she wasn't sitting right now she would definitely be a puddle. Her blood boiled with the intensity she felt as Donnie deepened the kiss. As their tongues began a battle for dominance Brittany reached out and ran her hands under Donnie's shirt and up his chest. The feeling of his skin under her fingers was amazing but Brittany wanted more. Reluctantly breaking the kiss Brittany grabbed the hem of Donnie's shirt and whipped it off and tossed it swiftly onto the floor of the limo. As soon as the shirt was gone Brittany wasted little time exploring every inch of skin that was now on display. As she ran her fingers over every inch of exposed skin she could see she crushed her lips to Donnie's once more. Not to be left out Donnie ran his hands under the hem of Brittany's shirt gently teasing her skin before he yanked her shirt off and tossed it on the floor with his own. Donnie leaned in and wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist before flipping them around so that he was seated and she was straddling his lap. Once they were situated Donnie leaned up and began trailing kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and throat going lower until he was tracking light kisses over the swell of her breasts. Never taking his lips off her skin Donnie reached behind her and swiftly released the catch on her bra. Brittany pulled the straps from her shoulders and added it to their growing pile on the floor. Donnie wasted no time wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, soliciting a moan from her. Brittany wrapped her fingers around Donnie's neck playing with his short hair and pushing him into her a bit more. The sensation of his mouth on her breast had heat pooling between Brittany's thighs. Satisfied with the attention he had given her breast he quickly swapped to the other assaulting it with just as much vigor as the first. When he was finished with her breasts he returned to her mouth and without breaking the kiss he shifted them again so he could lay Brittany down on one of the seats. Once she was comfortable Donnie pulled back long enough to help her out of her long, flowy skirt and panties. Those too were added to the pile on the floor as Donnie took one of Brittany's ankles in his hand. Lifting it up he began trailing kisses from her ankle and working his way upward. When he reached her center he passed over it tearing a frustrated groan from her lips but he over looked it and continued his path down her other leg. "I've been imagining you like this all night. From the moment we saw you girls in line until I got out here to the car with you. Baby, you're exquisite and I’m certainly not disappointed." Donnie told her once he finished kissing her legs. Shifting back between her legs Donnie picked them up and maneuvered them over his shoulders. "Damn baby, you're beautiful." He told he again right before he made himself at home between her thighs. Opening her folds with his fingers Donnie began a sensual assault with his tongue. "Holy crap. Right there. Yes." Brittany moaned as he grazed her clit with his teeth. Next Donnie shoved his tongue deep inside of her and Brittany damn near flew apart. "Donnie! More! Please!" She begged and he was quick to oblige. He swiftly inserted a finger inside of her while continuing to lap at her with his tongue. It wasn't long before Brittany was thrusting her hips forward against his hand needing more. Adding another finger inside of her Donnie quickened his pace. "Come on baby. Cum for me." Donnie said adding a third finger inside of her while gently biting down on her clit. That was all it took and Brittany lost it screaming his name as her body tightened and she came flooding him with her juices that he lapped up every bit of. Crawling back up her body Donnie crushed his mouth to her once more and she could taste herself on his lips. Breaking the kiss Brittany leaned her forehead against his, "I think somebody is wearing too many clothes." she said scraping her nails down his chest until she reached the waistband of his pants. Donnie shifted back slightly allowing Brittany more room to undo the button and zipper before pushing them down his legs. Donnie moved back long enough to completely remove his pants. Before he could make a move Brittany got up from the seat she was laying on and moved to kneel between his legs. Grasping him gently she began stroking his rock hard cock before leaning over and taking him into her mouth. Working into a rhythm Brittany bobbed up and down on him pushing him closer and closer to his release. "Damn baby your mouth feels so good." He groaned. He could feel himself building to explode but he was determined to be inside of her when that happened. Pulling himself from her mouth with a slight popping sound Donnie pushed Brittany backwards onto the seat she has been laying on and swiftly plunged inside of her. The feeling of her wrapped around him was enough to send Donnie over the edge. But he somehow maintained his composure as he began thrusting in and out of her. Together they journeyed on a steadfast climb toward a climax that would undoubtedly blow their minds. "Dub I’m so close. Harder," Brittany moaned and again Donnie was quick to comply. Lifting her hips so he could angle in deeper Donnie thrust into her a few more times before they both exploded, Brittany screaming his name as they rode their climax together. Once they came back down Donnie shifted so he could pull Brittany around to lay on his chest so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. "Holy crow that was amazing." Brittany said snuggling in closer. After laying there contently in silence for a few minutes Brittany sprang up pegging Donnie with a look of disbelief. "What? What's wrong?" Donnie asked. "Your friends. It's the guys isn't it?" Brittany said everything suddenly falling into place. Laughing Donnie pulled Brittany back up against him. "Yes baby it's the guys. Danny is Captain Jack Sparrow, Jon is the court jester, Joey is the ER patient, and of course Jordan is Batman." He told her rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "We should probably get dressed before the others show up." He whispered to Brittany even though he was completely content just staying where he was. As they put their clothes back on Brittany couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny??" Donnie asked. "It's just ironic that we all dressed up in costumes that are couple's costumes and we all ended up here tonight. But even more ironic is the fact we're coupled with our favorite New Kids." Brittany told him causing him to join her in a laugh. "Oh I can't wait to see their reactions when they find out who the guys are. Speaking of which we need to get you completely back together so they don't know who you are either." she continued and dug around in her purse that had been discarded the moment they got in the limo. Once Donnie no longer looked like himself Brittany put her stuff away, leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away with a smile. "I gotta say this may be the best Halloween ever. This year I got Tricks and Treats." She said with a smirk before snuggling in beside Donnie and waiting for the rest of the group to finish their tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

Finishing the walk thru of the Lambert house the group headed out for the parking lot where Donnie and Brittany were waiting. As they were walking most of the group continued fighting laughter that had been bubbling out for the last few minutes. "Guys come on its not that funny. That could have happened to anybody. Besides she did scream like a banshee right in my ear." The ER patient said sending the group into another round of laughter. "Dude you jumped like a foot off the ground." Captain Jack said between laughs. "Don't feel bad Hun you weren't the only one she scared the crap out of." Natalie said laying a gentle hand on his arm reassuringly. He smiled at her and they continued to the car with the rest of the group. Arriving at the girls' SUV they were surprised that Brittany wasn't there waiting. "I thought she said she would meet us back at the car." Abbie said slightly confused. "Maybe they went to our car instead." Batman offered from beside her. So the girls followed the guys to their car which turned out to be a stretch limo. "We'll that's one way to travel." Mel said. "Yea we splurge every now and then when we have a night out on the town and we're all hanging out together." The courts jester told them just as the back door of the limo opened and Brittany and Quasimodo stepped out to join them. "So how was the rest of the tour?" Brittany asked the group causing majority of them to crack up laughing. "Okay so clearly something happened in there. Do we even wanna know?" Quasimodo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Man you should've been in there. At the end of the tour as we were passing one of the rooms a girl came running out and screamed right in his ear and he jumped like a foot off the ground." Captain Jack relate the story to Brittany and Donnie and immediately Donnie busted out laughing. "Man come on it's not that funny." The ER patient said pegging Donnie and Captain Jack with a glare. "You know he's right it's not that funny but it was hysterical when it happened." Captain Jack said again causing the group to laugh. "Don't worry about it Joey at least you didn't chicken out after the first room." Brittany said offering him a smile. All the guys looked at Brittany when she called Joey by his name but a look at Donnie told them she already knew and was cool about it. Surprisingly none of the other girls picked up on the name slip or the looks that passed between the guys and Brittany and it meant the evening was going to get better as the night went on. Especially when the rest of the girls finally realized just who they were spending the evening with. "Okay so we were thinking while y'all were on the tour and I know we were all having ladies night and guys night but we thought it would be fun to combine the two. What do you guys think?" Brittany asked grabbing the attention of the entire group. It didn't take but a minute for everybody to agree to the idea and everybody prepared to leave. "Alright you guys can just follow us back to my house." Brittany said before following the girls back to the SUV.

 

Once everyone was in their vehicles they headed back to Brittany's house. Since it was only a few blocks away it didn't take long and they were pulling into her driveway. The group made quick work of getting out of their vehicles and while the guys grabbed their bags out of the trunk of the limo the girls headed inside to turn on the lights and get out drinks and snacks for everybody. When the guys came inside they followed the noise the girls were making right into the kitchen. Making his way over to Brittany, Donnie dropped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey baby where do you want us to put our stuff?" He asked her stopping the entire group in their tracks. However neither Donnie nor Brittany noticed seemingly lost in their own little worlds. "Well I guess that depends on where everyone wants to sleep." Brittany said with a smirk that silently let Donnie know where he would be "sleeping". Breaking their gaze the duo looked at the rest of the group who were still standing there looking at them in utter disbelief. "Alright so I have my bedroom, a guest bedroom, a pull out couch in the living room, and two blow up mattresses that we can set up in my dining room and the craft room to give everybody more space. So that just leaves who wants to sleep where?" Brittany told everybody ignoring the looks they were getting. "Well, um I don't know if anybody has issues with this idea but what if we just paired off like we did at the Lambert house?” Natalie offered knowing they were all adults and it wasn't exactly a big deal. "That actually sounds like a brilliant idea, it will be a bit less awkward for us guys I think." The ER patient agreed. "Yea I agree we're all adults so it’s no big deal." Tristain said and the rest of the group readily agreed. "Awesome lets get all the rooms settled and then we can change before we start our movie marathon back up." Brittany suggested. The group set about moving the two air mattresses that had been set up in the living room and fixing the furniture back in there. "So has everyone decided who is sleeping where?" Brittany asked everybody when they all met back up in the living room. Since nobody jumped to answer her she figured that was a decision yet to be made. "Okay how about I just hand out the rooms? Mel, you & the court jester can take my craft room, Tristain and Captain Jack in the guest room, Abbie and Batman in the dining room and Natalie you and your patient there can take the pull out couch in the living room." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright now that everybody is set on where they are sleeping what do you say we all get our pjs on and get this movie marathon started?" Brittany suggested and the group broke off heading toward their sleeping areas. "Natalie you know where the guest bathroom is and it's plenty big enough for both of y'all to change at once if you want." She said before heading down the hall to her room with Donnie. Closing the door behind them they made quick of changing their clothes and taking off their costume makeup. "Damn baby you look sexy in those shorts. Couldn't we just skip the movie marathon?" Donnie asked wrapping his arms around Brittany's waist. "Well as much as I love that idea I have to see the girls faces when they realize exactly who they're with and will be sleeping with tonight." Brittany told him with a devious grin. "As a matter of fact we might hear some good reactions now if we listen closely." She finished before leading Donnie back down the hall and into the living room where they snuggled up in her recliner. Not long after they got settled the fun began. "Holy shit!" Mel shouted in the craft room. "Oh my damn." Tristain yelled from the guest bedroom. "Wait What?" Abbie shrieked in the dining room and finally from the guest bathroom they heard a surprised scream out of Natalie. Donnie and Brittany cracked up as they waited for the group to rejoin them in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

Making their way to the craft room Mel and the court jester pulled out their pjs before removing their costumes. Once Mel had changed she gathered her costume and walked into the closet to hang it back up out of the way. When she was finished she headed back into the main room and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. "Holy Shit!" She shouted, standing right in front of her was Jon Knight. Completely surprised by his presence in Brittany's house had her totally frozen in place. "I take it you're happy yet shocked to see me?" Jon asked with a crooked smile. Then before Mel knew what was going on he began walking over to her. "Well?" He asked coming to a stop right in front of her. "Oh it's most definitely a pleasant surprise." Mel said smiling at him and then he shocked her even more as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his in a scorching kiss. When they broke apart Jon leaned his forehead against Mel's. "As much as I would love to continue this we better head out to the living room and watch a couple movies with the rest of the group." Jon said wishing they could continue what they were starting right then. "However I assure you before the night is over we will definitely finish what we started." He continued before giving her a quick kiss a dark lustful look looming in his eyes but then he had her hand in his heading out to the living room to join the rest of the group. Out in the living room they found Brittany and Donnie already seated and laughing like crazy. Mel stopped cold as she processed the fact that her friend was sitting in Donnie's lap causing them to laugh even harder at the look on her face. "What is so funny?" Mel asked the duo but before either could answer they were joined by Jon who was laughing so hard he was almost doubled over. "Okay what am I missing here?" "Sorry Mel it's just we heard the moment you realized who was in the room with you and it was certainly worth it." Brittany said trying to control her laughter. "Wait you knew?" Mel asked Brittany. "She found out when we went to the car earlier at the Lambert house." Donnie replied explaining their reaction to Mel's reaction. Taking in what they were saying a look of shock crossed Mel's face. "Wait does that mean the other guys are the OTHER GUYS?" She asked sending Brittany, Donnie and Jon into another fit of laughter. "Yep and we're waiting on Tristain, Abbie and Natalie so we can see what other reactions they have." Brittany answered before Mel and Jon headed into the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks for the movie. Getting everything set they took the love seat making themselves comfortable and waiting for everybody else to join them.

 

Back in the guest room Tristain and Captain Jack began the daunting task of removing their costumes. Grabbing a hanger out of the closet Tristain hung up her outfit before returning to the bed to grab her makeup remover wipes from her bag. Closing her eyes she began cleaning the makeup from her face. While she was doing that Captain Jack had removed his costume thrown on track pants and a black tank before focusing on removing the makeup and stuff he had donned earlier in the day. Just as he was putting his stuff away Tristain finished with her makeup. Opening her eyes she came face to face with Danny Wood. "Oh my damn!" She yelled as her jaw dropped and she stood there with her eyes locked with his. "Surprise!" Danny said with a laugh and his dazzling smile. Surprise was definitely one way to describes it, Tristain thought just standing there looking at him still trying to grasp the fact Danny was actually standing there. Walking over to her Danny took her hand in his before placing it against his cheek. "I'm definitely here." He told her with a smile and then he really shocked her by placing his lips on hers. Breaking the kiss Tristain raised her other hand and placed it on his other cheek. "Yup you're most definitely here." She said smiling back at him. Without another word from either of them their lips met again, their tongues caressing each other as they danced for control of the kiss. Coming up for air Danny wrapped Tristain in his muscular arms. "Do you think they'd miss us if we skipped out of the movie marathon?" Danny whispered against her ear. "Well as much as I love where you are going with this I'm sure they'd notice and since I know my friends share the same personalities as the other guys I know we'd never hear the end of it." Tristain told him sweetly. It didn't even surprise him that she had clearly put two and two together and guessed the other 4 guys were the other New Kids. "Alright them lets go join the party." Danny told her intertwining their fingers and leading the way back toward the living room. Once there they saw Brittany and Donnie as well as Mel and Jon already seated and waiting for everyone else to join them. "Hey Donnie. Hey Jon." Tristain said as her and Danny cuddled up in the other recliner. Both Donnie and Jon were surprised how calm Tristain seemed to be about the whole ordeal. "Wow Tristain I thought you'd be a bit more shocked to see us in here especially after the 'oh my damn' we heard from you a little while ago." Donnie said looking at Danny and Tristain across the room. "Nope Tristain is laid back and she catches on quickly so she guessed y'all were the other New kids before we even came out here." Danny said grinning down at Tristain as she snuggled into his muscular chest making herself more comfortable. The group laughed at what Danny said and fell into causal conversation waiting on the last two couples to join them.

 

In the dining room Abbie closed the door in order to give them more privacy to change before she set about removing her cat woman suit. She had had a blast tonight but she was more than ready to get back in her comfy pjs. Once she was changed she turned around to her bed buddy for the night and almost stopped breathing when she found herself looking at Jordan Knight. "Wait what?" She shrieked never expecting to be in this position. "Do you mean that in a good way?" Jordan asked with a crooked grin hot enough to melt her panties off. "Of course it's a good thing Jordan! I'm just surprised is all." Abbie said reassuringly. That was all she had to say before Jordan closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to hers. "Man I've wanted to do that all night long. Your lips under that cat woman mask looked so kissable." Jordan told her as he pulled her closer. "Tell me about it Batman." Abbie replied with a mischievous grin. "As much as I'd like to take the time to explore more of you Cat woman I guess it's gonna have to wait. We wouldn't want them to come searching for us." Jordan told her as trailed kisses along her jawline. "Yup we'd definitely hate to neglect the bat signal." Abbie joked earning a laugh from Jordan. With one more kiss and a promise to pick up where they left off they headed back toward the living room to join the movie marathon. Walking into the room they noticed everyone but Natalie and Joey ready seated and waiting for them to join the group. Abbie stopped short a bit shocked to see the rest of the New Kids sitting in Brittany's living room except Joey who she assumed was changing with Natalie. Everyone laughed at the look on Abbie's face but she quickly wiped it off and she and Jordan joined the others taking a spot on one end of the couch. "Another one who took the news rather well." Donnie said with a smirk. "Yup looks like we hit the jackpot." Danny said and the guys agreed with him wholeheartedly. In their line of work finding somebody who was more interested in them as men and not as dollar signs was a rare thing. Everyone settled in once more patiently waiting on Natalie and Joey.

 

Down the hall in the guest bathroom Natalie turned her back and removed her nurse’s costume before throwing on her pjs. Once everything was in place she moved to the sink and removed her makeup. "Would you mind giving me a hand with this gauze?" Her ER patient companion asked from behind her. "Oh of course, sit down on the side of the tub so I can reach it better." Natalie told him and he hurriedly complied. Moving so she was standing between his legs she reached up and began unwinding the gauze that covered every inch of his head except for his eyes (which she was able to see we're a beautiful crystal blue) and his mouth. Ever so slowly, inch by inch of his head was uncovered until finally she was looking right in the face of Joey McIntyre. So shocked by the fact he was sitting right there in front of her she screamed and then slammed her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks tinting red at the idea she just screamed in Joey's face. "I guess surprise would be an understatement at this point?" Joey asked with a grin. "I'm so sorry I screamed in your face." Natalie said a bit mortified that that had even happened. Reaching out Joey placed his hands on her hips pulling her in closer to him. "Well there are worse reactions." Joey said reassuring her that he didn't care about her shocked scream. "Besides the blush that crept into your cheeks there at the end was sexy as hell." He told her and before she could even respond he pulled her down and kissed her senseless, his kiss was a thing dreams were made of and Natalie could admit she dreamed of this particular situation on more than one occasion. But never did she dream that kissing Joey would be this amazing. Breaking the kiss when they both needed to come up for air Joey gave her a little smirk that earned a full watt smile from her. "Do you think we could go ahead and kick everyone out of the living room?" Joey asked causing Natalie to blush again, more so from the thought she wished they could than the idea he was thinking along the same line she was. "Probably not. Chances are they are already out there waiting on us." Natalie said giving him another smile. "Yea I'm sure they are so I guess we should head on out there. But um just a heads up don't scream at the other guys when we go out there." Joey said with a laugh teasing her. Clearly that was a good idea because Natalie's eyes widened suddenly as she stared at Joey. "Relax Natalie it's not that big of a deal. Take a deep breath and let's get out there." Joey encouraged her and they headed for the living room only to have Joey stop short to plant another kiss on her lips. "Maybe we can kick them out after all." Natalie said locking eyes with Joey delighted to see the desire she felt echoed there. "As much as I love that idea I think we atleast have to see what everybody else wants to do before we 'head to bed'." Joey told her linking their fingers together and walking the rest of the way down the hall and into the living room. As they thought everyone was already there waiting on them and enjoying casual conversation. "Hey Natalie did something happen in the bathroom? We heard you scream and were wondering if we should come to the rescue." Brittany said with a mischievous grin that told Natalie she knew exactly why she had screamed. The other girls laughed at the question and Natalie pegged them with a glare. "Don't worry Nat we all had similar reactions when we found out too." Tristain reassured her before glancing at Danny. "Yup and Brittany got a kick out of our reactions as well." Abbie said from her spot next to Jordan. "Yea apparently she found out the identities of our companions while we were still taking the tour of the Lambert house." Mel stated and all eyes shot to Brittany. "Geez Brittany you didn't think to give us a heads up?" Natalie asked and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "And miss the reactions you had when you found out? Absolutely no way was that going to happen." Brittany said smirking cause after all their reactions had been fantastic. "Well you got our reactions but what about yours?" Tristain asked hoping it was as good as theirs had been. "Surprisingly she took it well. All she said when she found out was 'Donnie'." Donnie told them. "You mean she didn't scream or freak out, not even a little bit?" Abbie questioned. "Um she laughed but that was only after she came to the realization that the other guys were the other guys and she anticipated the reactions y'all would have." Donnie told them with a look of pride pointed at Brittany. Natalie and Joey took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Alright now that we all know who everybody is how about we get this movie marathon started." Jordan suggested. "Sounds good what movie do we wanna start with?" Brittany asked moving out of Donnie's lap to sort thru the DVDs laid out on the coffee table. "Let's continue the Friday the 13th marathon." Mel suggested and everybody agreed, the guys assuring Brittany they had seen the first movie several times and had no problem starting with the second one. Popping the movie into the DVD player and pressing play Brittany snuggled back into her recliner with Donnie. As the movie started Mel flicked the lights out plunging the room into darkness other than the glow coming from the tv.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

Snuggled together in the other recliner across the room Tristain and Danny settled in to enjoy the movie. Tristain was seated across Danny's lap with her feet hanging over the arm of the chair and her head was on Danny's shoulder. Danny had one arm around Tristain tightly holding her close while his other hand was resting gently on her leg. Realizing everyone including Tristain were watching the movie intently Danny began lightly tracing circles along Tristain's thigh. The sensation was driving Tristain insane and she wanted nothing more than to bolt from the recliner and head to the guest room with Danny but she didn't budge an inch. Deciding to see how far he could push thing Danny slowly traced his way up Tristain's thigh until he reached the leg of her sleep shorts. He gently slid a finger into the leg of her shorts teasing her skin with his touch. Tristain's body was screaming with need and it was all she could do not to make a scene in the living room in front of everybody. Turning her head slightly she tucked her face into the crook of Danny's neck lightly pressing her lips against his throat. Danny took that as a sign and he continued his ascent up her leg until his fingers dipped into her panties. He quickly ran a finger thru her folds and found her extremely wet. The feel of his fingers teasing her had Tristain gasping. That was all the encouragement Danny needed. "I'm going to excuse us from the room. Just close your eyes and keep your head on my shoulder." He whispered to Tristain and she shook her head ever so slightly acknowledging she heard him. "Hey y'all we’re gonna head to bed. Tristain is already asleep and this can't the most comfortable position." Danny told the group before lifting Tristain in his arms and carrying her from the living room and down the hall to the guest room. Once they made it into the guest room Tristain wasted little time crushing her lips to his as he used his foot to close the door behind them. Walking toward the bed Danny laid Tristain down not once breaking the kiss. Reaching down he found the top of her shorts and hooked his fingers inside slowly working them down her legs along with her panties. Pulling back he slid the shorts off her feet before dropping them onto the floor. Then taking her hands in his he helped her into a sitting position so he could lift her shirt over her head where it quickly joined her shorts on the floor. "Damn Tristain you're gorgeous." He told her as he stood back and admired her perched on the bed completely bared to him. Moving back to her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat where he paused to nibble on her pulse point. "You were so wet for me out in the living room." He whispered as he continued down her throat and on to her breasts. He swiftly took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling at her vigorously. Tristain always imagined Danny was magnificent in bed but she never could have guessed just how magnificent he was, and this was just from the sensual assault his mouth was currently making on her nipple. Satisfied with the attention he had given her left breast he quickly switched to the right one giving it the same attention he has just given the other one. Man this man's mouth was incredible and it was evident he knew how to pleasure a woman. Tristain was on the verge of an orgasm and all he had done was suckle her breasts. Reaching forward Tristain ran her fingers thru Danny's hair urging him closer, though he didn't need much encouragement. Danny pulled back and glanced up at her, "how wet are you now baby?" He asked her and Tristain automatically widened her legs inviting him to find out. With a wicked grin Danny began trailing kisses down her stomach making his descent to her sweet spot. Once he was positioned between her thighs he gently lifted her legs onto his shoulders then gently slid a finger inside of her earning a moan from her. "Yep still just as wet. I love feeling how much I turn you on Tristain. It's so damn sexy." Danny told her and before she could completely process what he was saying his mouth was on her and she almost came from the sensation alone. That amazingly talented tongue lapped at her like she was the finest dessert he had ever tasted. As his tongue speared itself as deep inside of her as it could go Tristain again laced her fingers into his hair and lost herself to the feeling. Soon Tristain needed more and she shifted her hips in an attempt to push his tongue deeper inside of her. "More Danny." She gasped out yanking gently on his hair. Danny moved his mouth to her clit before pushing two fingers inside of her. Tristain bucked her hips against his hand trying her best to meet him thrust for thrust. Adding another finger inside of her Danny angled his fingers just so that with each thrust he hit her g-spot. That's all it took and Tristain exploded into an earth shattering orgasm like she had never experienced before. As she rode out her orgasm Danny moved from between her legs and quickly discarded his tank top and track pants. His cock was rock hard and he couldn't wait to feel Tristain wrapped around him. Climbing back into bed beside Tristain he was surprised her orgasm had subsided and she was watching him intently. He leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before capturing her lips with his own the tasted of her still lingering. Pulling away from his kiss Tristain looked up at Danny. "I think it’s my turn to have a taste." She said and swiftly pushed him onto his back before trailing licks, kisses and little nibbles down his chest following the trail down his abdomen until she was face to face so to speak with his hard on that was standing at attention and waiting for her. Ever so gently Tristain reached out and took him in her hands slowing sliding them up and down his length. Soliciting a primal growl from his chest that instantly had Tristain wet again. Looking at the head of his cock she saw the pre-cum that had beaded up there. Leaning in she swiped her tongue across the head reveling in his taste. The action earning another groan from Danny and that was all Tristain needed to hear. Shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed Tristain leaned over him and took him into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down on his cock Tristain worked herself into a perfect rhythm each time taking him a little deeper into her mouth and down her throat. Danny wrapped his hands in her hair before lifting his hips and thrusting into her mouth. "Shit Tristain your mouth feels incredible." He groaned out feeling himself building, so close to exploding. When Tristain reached up and cupped his balls in her hand giving him a gentle squeeze that's all it took. With a beast like roar Danny came, shooting his load down her throat and Tristain swallowed every drop. Danny was completely spent but as Tristain pulled him from her mouth and pegging him with a sexy smirk right before licking her lips, he was instantly hard again. Crawling up his body Tristain draped herself across his chest. She placed kisses along his jaw line but before she made it to his lips he wrapped her in his arms and flipped them so she was laying on her back beneath him. Crashing his lips down on hers Danny simultaneously trust into her joining them as one and swallowing the moan that escaped her lips as they kissed. Danny wasted no time working into a comfortable grove as he pulled all the way out of Tristain and then slam back inside of her. Each time Tristain moaned with delight. Tristain lifted her hips off the bed meeting Danny with every trust but angled just enough that each thrust went deeper and deeper. "Harder Danny. Faster." She begged and he was happy to oblige. Thrusting faster and harder Danny could feel himself on the verge of exploding again. "Alright baby I'm so close, come with me." Danny said and angled Tristain's hips so he could deepen his thrusts even more. It only took a couple thrusts and they both flew apart, riding their climax together as they screamed each other's names. Once they were able to somewhat catch their breath Danny again rolled them over so he was in the bed and Tristain was draped across his chest. Slowly lifting herself up to look at him Tristain smiled sleepily completely sated and spent. "That was absolutely incredible." She said before laying back down on his chest. Danny rubbed his hands in slow tantalizing circles on her back. "It most certainly was and I can't wait to do it again." Danny said causing her to giggle at her insatiable lover. The couple fell into a comfortable silence and soon fell asleep completely content and wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

Out in the living room the group continued their movie night and were currently on their second movie. Mel ad Jon had somewhat stretched out on the love seat, which was rather difficult since Jon was so tall. But they managed to get somewhat comfortable. Mel snuggled into Jon's side a bit more enjoying his warmth and the rise and fall of his chest under her cheek as he breathed. Leaning up so she was closer to Jon's ear Mel had some plans for them. "Hey if I'm not mistaken we're supposed to pick up where we left off." Mel whispered in his ear. Pulling back Mel locked eyes with him and was floored by the passion and intensity she saw there. Faking a yawn and stretching Jon helped Mel into a sitting position on the love seat. "Alright y'all I think we are going to head to bed. I'm fighting to stay awake over here." Jon told the rest of the group, earning a chorus of good nights from them before they headed down the hall to the craft room. When they got into the room Mel turned and shut the door behind them. As she turned back toward the room she found herself backed against the door and Jon's body pressed tightly against hers. Jon crushed his lips to hers as he grasped her hands in his hands lifting them before gently pinning them to the door above her head. His dominance setting her body ablaze. The girls had always joked that Jon may very well be a bit kinky in the bedroom and from Mel's current point of view she had no doubt that might be the case indeed. Breaking the kiss Jon pegged her with a smoldering glare. "Do you trust me Mel?" He asked. Not quite sure where he was going with this Mel hesitated to respond. "Tell me Mel, do you trust me?" He asked her more sternly. "Yes Jon I trust you." Mel finally found her voice and answered him. "Okay I am going to let go of your hands but I want you to keep them where they are. And no matter what I don't want you to move them." He told her releasing her hands and waiting briefly to see if she would obey. When she made no move whatsoever he turned his attention elsewhere. He laid his hands on her hips before trailing his hands up and under her shirt, his fingers teasing her skin inch by inch. Reaching the underside of her breast he ran his fingers along the curve of them earning a moan from her. Jon took that as encouragement and slowly pushed her shirt up her body before moving her away from the door her arms still raised and removed her shirt and tossed it away. Then he placed her back up against the door and leaning down began trailing light kissed along her collarbone and over the swell of her breasts. Reveling the feel of his mouth on her body Mel instinctively moved her arms. Feeling her movement Jon pulled back and looked at her. "Mel I told you not to move your arms. You move them again and I will stop and we could just go to bed." He told her completely serious, stopping Mel in her tracks. She quickly moved her hands back over her head determined to keep them there. Satisfied with her compliance Jon moved his attention back to Mel's breast swiftly taking one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. The warmth and moisture from his mouth on her had Mel squirming but she refused to move her hands for fear Jon would stop and leave her needing him, needing more. Jon swapped from one nipple to the other continuing the same sensual onslaught and driving her insane. Removing his mouth from her breast Jon started his descent down her stomach placing little nibbles as he went until he reached the top of her pajama bottoms. Grabbing them with his teeth he worked them down her legs and when they pooled around her ankles Mel swiftly kicked them to the side. Just when Mel thought Jon would put his mouth on her he completely confused her when he started working his way back up her body. "Go lay in the middle of the air mattress." Jon said sternly his dominant side coming out to play some more. Mel didn't know what to do, the domineering tone in his voice turned her on but froze her to the spot too from the shock of seeing this side of him coming out. "Now Melissa, I'm not repeating myself." Jon growled and her body ignited, little tingles travelling at a rapid pace throughout her body and settling as a throbbing heat between her legs. Ever so slowly Mel made her way to the air mattress the feel of Jon's white hot gaze scorching her skin as he watched her movements. Positioning herself on the mattress on her back Mel glanced down her body and locked eyes with Jon. Standing at the foot of the air mattress Jon slowly removed his clothes, the image sweetly torturing Mel. She ached to put her hands on him, to feel him under her finger tips but it was painfully obvious Jon had other plans. Pinning Mel with an intense glare Jon moved to kneel near Mel's feet. "Alright Mel same rules apply I want you to put your hands above your head and don't move them." Jon said watching her as she quickly complied. Once her hands were exactly where he wanted them Jon took the time to let his gaze roam her body from head to toe. "Open for me Mel, show me all of you." He instructed the flames in his eyes burning bright. Mel followed his instruction once more now on full display for him. If she thought being open and exposed like this would make her uncomfortable she was wrong. Instead it just left her aching and needing him, emotions that were clearly evident to Jon as he moved closer to the air mattress. Reaching out he wrapped his arms under her thighs and around to rest his hands on top of her thighs successfully pinning her lower half to the mattress. With a sharp intake of breath Mel glanced down her body to look at him, the sight of him between her legs was wildly erotic and Mel anticipated what would be happening next. "Remember, don't move or we stop." He told her and swiftly leaned in running his tongue between her folds. Mel bucked beneath him but having her successfully pinned her movement was futile. Jon's tongue explored every inch of her sweet spot, delving deeper inside of her driving her closer to the edge of what would most certainly be a mind blowing orgasm. Removing his tongue from her, Jon pushed two fingers inside of her tearing a scream from her as her hands fisted into the pillow under her head. Jon added another finger hitting her g-spot and driving her mad. When his mouth latched on to her clit Mel couldn't take anymore. "Jon Please." She cried out and his head snapped up at her plea. "Tell me Mel what do you need?" he asked her a wicked grin playing across his face. "You" Mel whispered so close to the edge of her orgasm she was finding it difficult to concentrate. "I'm right here baby." He told her never stopping his task as his fingers thrust in and out of her. Mel groaned because it still wasn't enough. "Jon let me touch you." she pleaded. Jon lowered himself back down closer to her sweet spot, "All you had to do was ask." He replied before his mouth once again wrapped around her clit his fingers still working deftly in and out of her. That was all the permission Mel needed her back bowed up off the mattress as her hands shot downward latching onto Jon's hair pulling him closer to her body. That little bit of connection had her body detonating as she was racked with the mind blowing orgasm she knew would occur. Jon released Mel's legs as she rode out her orgasm and slowly slid up her body completely covering her body with his but propping himself up with hands on either side of her head looking down at her. Once her orgasm subsided Mel found herself face to face with Jon. His dominant side had clearly taken a back seat for the evening cause the look she saw in his eyes was a gentle need that mimicked how she was feeling. "As much as I would love to feel that beautiful mouth of yours wrapped around me, I think I am going to take a rain check." Jon told her, a flare of disappointment settling on her face, because she wanted to taste him just as he had tasted her just moments ago. Before she could open her mouth to protest Jon's mouth descended upon hers. Breaking the kiss Jon rested his cheek against Mel's his mouth against her ear. "I need that rain check because I can't wait any longer to be inside of you." He whispered stealing her breath while spearing her with his rock hard length.  Mel wasted very little time readjusting her legs to wrap them around his hips allowing him better access so that with every thrust he penetrated her deeper. The feel of her wrapped around his cock was enough to make Jon explode but somehow he held on determined that when he came she would be right there with him. Mel reveled in the caring almost gentle way Jon was treating her however she didn't want gentle at the moment she wanted dominant Jon back. Mel lifted her hands tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of Jon's neck. Tugging sharply she yanked his head closer to hers. When their eyes met Jon was floored at the fire he saw in Mel's eyes. "I don't want gentle Jon." She said right before her lips met his in a forceful kiss. Her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Her revelation rocked him to his core once again forcing him to maintain control. Jon reached up and unwound her hands from his neck before intertwining their fingers and pinning her hands on either side of her head. A guttural growl tore from his chest and Mel knew instantly dominant Jon was back. With Mel's admission Jon lost all control forcefully slamming into her repeatedly driving them both to the edge. Slamming into her again Jon crushed his mouth to hers before pulling away slightly and pinning her with a fiercely erotic glare. "Come for me Mel." Jon groaned out and that's all it took for Mel to explode, her body riding another orgasm this one more intense than the first. As Mel came apart beneath him Jon came inside of her, her body milking him of everything he had. Together they rode their climax hands still intertwined and pinned beside Mel's head. Jon collapsed on top off her and Mel removed her hands from his wrapping her arms and legs around his body. After a few minutes Jon moved to roll off of Mel but she tightened herself around him holding him in place. "Don't move." she said reveling in the feel of his body pressed tightly against hers. "Baby I'm too heavy." He said but Mel was content and held him to her. Jon let her have her way atleast for a little bit before he flipped them both over on the air mattress so he was on the bottom with Mel snuggled on top of him. He could tell Mel was fighting to keep her eyes open, "Mel go to sleep." He told her before shifting so he could pull the covers over them. Mel scooted closer to him laying her head in the crook of his neck. "Good night Jon." She whispered and Jon assumed she had gotten that out before slipping off to sleep. Just as he was slipping into unconsciousness himself he felt Mel's fingers trailing lightly across his abdomen, his muscles contracting under her touch. "Round two Jon we're cashing in that rain check first thing." Mel muttered sleepily. Jon smirked in the darkness definitely looking forward to round two. Wrapping his arms tighter around Mel the couple let themselves be taken over by sleep both anticipating the next round.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

The group still left in the living room had started yet another movie. However not very long after the movie began Jordan felt Abbie go lax in his arms. She had cuddled up to him during the last movie giggling every now and then whenever he, Donnie or Joey would add their own commentary to the movie. However now Abbie was sound asleep her head nestled against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jordan maneuvered himself from underneath Abbie before carefully lifting her into his arms. She immediately burrowed back into his chest with a little grunt clearly not liking being disturbed in her sleep. Jordan told the rest of the group good night and headed toward their makeshift sleeping area in the dining room. He shut the door behind them before pulling the covers back on the air mattress while maintaining his grip on Abbie. Once the covers were set he place Abbie on the air mattress before stripping down to his boxer briefs and climbing in beside her. He quickly gathered her into his arms pulling her close, her back pressed tightly against his chest. During the transition from the living room to the air mattress Abbie's shirt had ridden up slightly so when Jordan wrapped his arm around her waist his palm lying flat on her stomach he had to stifle a groan at the feel of her skin against his. Beside him Abbie stirred slightly a moan slipping from her lips, before a small mmhmm slipped from her lips and her hand moved to lay atop his own. Even asleep she knew the moment Jordan had touched her cause her body began tingling, anticipating more to come. Hearing her reaction to his touch spurred Jordan on.  He lightly traced circles on her skin working his way up to her breasts. Jordan gently cupped her breast in his palm kneading the soft mound of flesh. Abbie was fully awake now, the moment Jordan started a path up her body she had come awake in an instant. Scooting backwards slightly Abbie ground herself against Jordan's already rock hard cock. Jordan rolled them so he was lying flat on his back with Abbie laying on top of him on her back as well. At first Abbie was confused at his movement but the moment his hands came up cupping her breasts in his large palms all was forgotten. Jordan set about teasing her nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they were pebbled up in his hands. As Jordan continued his assault on her breasts Abbie made quick work of thrusting herself backwards against his cock. Overwhelmed by the sensations she was experiencing Abbie was building swiftly toward an orgasm. Sliding out from under her Jordan quickly flipped over her before kissing her passionately. Ending the kiss a bit quicker than Abbie would’ve liked, Jordan pulled back before he whipped her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor her pants and panties following closely behind. Once she was completely naked Jordan moved from the air mattress and removed his boxer briefs tossing them in the pile with her clothes. He rejoined Abbie but before he could get on the air mattress good he found himself flat on his back pinned beneath Abbie. She kissed him gently on his lips and then began trailing kissed down his body. When she reached his cock she ran her tongue along the length of him feeling him shudder underneath her. Jordan had not taken his eyes off of her the entire time she descended his body so when Abbie lifted her eyes and pinned him with a lustful stare he was done for. With theirs eyes locked on one another Abbie licked her lips offering Jordan a sexy grin just before leaning down and taking him deep into her mouth. Abbie bobbed her mouth up and down on his length, sucking like she wanted every last drop he had to offer. Jordan tangled his fingers in her hair holding her close as she continued her task. Lifting his hips Jordan slowly thrust his hips forcing her to take him deeper and deeper down her throat. "Shit Abbie your mouth feels incredible." He groaned out and Abbie grinned around him. She began to hum slightly sending vibrations along his shaft and he growled reveling in the sensation. "Abbie I'm going to come." Jordan warned her, giving her time to pull back if she wanted to but instead she sucked on him harder. A moment later Jordan came shooting his load down her throat and Abbie swallowed down every last drop. Reaching down Jordan pulled her off of him and back up his body. He quickly flipped them so that she was now pinned beneath his rock hard body. The feel of her body held tight against his had Jordan instantly hard again. He wanted nothing more than to return the pleasure she had just given him, however at the moment he longed to be inside of her. "Jordan I need to feel you." Abbie said as if she had been reading his mind. Opening her legs wider she granted him access to her body. Jordan guided himself swiftly inside of her soliciting a moan from them both. Filling her to the hilt Jordan stilled giving her time to adjust. She however had other ideas and bucked her hips up into his telling him without words what she wanted. Jordan was quick to oblige rocking in and out of her picking up his speed until he had worked himself into a comfortable rhythm. Abbie wrapped her hands around his shoulders digging her nails into his skin as he took her on a miraculous ride. "Jordan." She choked out and clearly that's all he needed to hear as he thrust into her faster, each thrust filling her completely, several hitting her just so she thought she would explode before either of them were ready. Jordan leaned forward his lips beside Abbie's ear, "I'm so close Abbie, come with me baby." he whispered to her then placed his mouth over her pulse point sucking on it. With that Abbie flew apart. Screaming his name, her body milking him as she spasmed around him. Jordan let out a growl as he came inside of her. Together they rode their climax and it was earth shattering. Jordan kissed his way from her throat, up her jaw slowly making his way to her lips. With all the passion and desire he had felt since he laid eyes on her early Jordan kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss the two had ever shared with anyone. Rolling back to his side of the bed Jordan pulled Abbie with him. She settled her head onto his shoulder completely content. The duo fell asleep wrapped around each other both wanting to see where this could go but neither saying a word for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

When Jordan headed to bed with Abbie, Brittany and Donnie said good night also wasting no time heading for her bedroom and it was clear they had no plans of sleeping just yet. "Do you want to keep sitting here or do you want to go ahead and pull out the bed?" Joey asked Natalie as they sat cuddled on the couch still watching the movie they had started a little while ago before everyone went to bed. "Let's go ahead and pull the bed out and get it fixed up." Natalie said and they set about getting their bed ready. Removing all the pillows and cushions from the couch Joey pulled out the bed while Natalie grabbed the blankets from the closet for them to make up the bed. Once they were finished Natalie excused herself to the bathroom leaving Joey alone in the living room. Thankful he had packed sweat pants in his bag for the night Joey sighed in relief. He had been rocking a hard on ever since the initial bathroom confrontation earlier. Since he laid eyes on her earlier in the night Joey had thought about nothing more than Natalie, her eyes, her smile, the sweet caress of her voice when she spoke to him. He didn't know how much more self-control he had before he threw himself at her. Taking off his shirt and sweatpants and throwing them over the arm of the recliner on his side of the bed Joey climbed under the covers and waited for Natalie to return. Down the hall in the bathroom Natalie quickly took care of business before brushing her teeth and heading back to the living room where Joey was waiting. Since earlier in the evening when she learned exactly who he was and he kissed her senseless Natalie had had the idea of sex with him running thru her brain. Wanting nothing more than to be taken by him, to surrender to him completely. She had so much sexual tension built up in her body she didn't know if she could maintain her self-control when things did get hot and heavy between them. When she made it back to the living room she was surprised to find a shirtless Joey already under the covers. Making her way over to the bed she swiftly slid under the covers beside him gasping when Joey reached out and pulled her toward him. He wasted no time covering her lips with his while his hands roamed her body.  A groan tore thru his body when he discovered Natalie had on panties and an oversized sleep shirt but nothing more. Her hands roamed over his body in a mirrored fashion. Her brain almost imploded when she found out Joey was only wearing a tight pair of boxer briefs, the shirt and sweat pants he had worn discarded. Pinning her slightly under his body Joey's hand worked its way between Natalie's thighs. Slipping his fingers into her panties and sliding them between her slick folds he burned knowing she was already wet and ready for him. Little moans escaped from her as Joey worked his fingers in and out of her. Angling his fingers just right he thrust inside of her hitting her g-spot each time making her thrust her hips against his hand in search of more. Pulling his fingers out of her much to her dismay Joey swiftly removed her panties before he replaced his fingers with his mouth. His tongue spearing her and driving her mad. Moving his attention to her clit sucking the tiny nub into his mouth Joey thrust two fingers inside of her again. Her body was overcome with the feeling of Joey's warm, moist mouth on her Natalie's dam burst flooding Joey with her juices and he lapped up every last drop. While Natalie rode the remnants of her orgasm Joey removed his boxer briefs tossing them onto the chair with his other discarded clothing. Reaching out to Natalie he ripped her night shirt over her head before adding it to the pile of his clothes. Once they were both naked Joey moved between her thighs so that her legs were straddling his hips. Natalie grasped onto his biceps grounding herself in the moment and Joey thrust into her, his massive anaconda filling her to capacity or so she thought. Laying there waiting for him to move her body adjusted around him allowing him to drive into her completely. Their bodies fit together amazingly and had Natalie been standing she probably would have melted into a puddle at Joey's feet. "Joey I need you to move." Natalie said grinding her hips into his so he would get the picture. Joey was quick to comply, pulling out of her almost completely before plunging back into her depths. Together they soared higher and higher Joey quickening his pace the closer he got to his release. Wrapping herself around Joey completely Natalie matched Joey's intensity in movement. All at once she flew to pieces screaming his name luckily they hadn't turned off the tv and her screams were masked by the ones coming from the movie. Her body tightened around Joey's rock hard shaft pulling every last drop of his seed from him. Wrapping themselves in each other's embrace the couple rode out their climax together. Completely spent but satisfied the duo went to sleep holding onto each other and still connected in the most intimate way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a common practice to say "Trick or Treat" but what happens when you get both?

The next morning after all the couples enjoyed more "quality" time with one another, everyone showered and dressed before meeting up in the kitchen. The girls set about cooking for everyone and even though the guys offered to help the girls refused. Once everything was finished everyone moved into the living room with their food where they ate and carried on casual conversation. That morning each couple had discussed their futures each willing to do what it took to make things work for the long run. Looking around at her friends which now included the New Kids and glancing up at Donnie from her spot on his lap Brittany couldn't help but smile. This Halloween had definitely been the best Halloween ever. Cause as she took in the smiling faces of everyone around her she knew they had made bonds that would last a life time all because of a few tricks and lots of treats.

 

THE END


End file.
